Nameless Heroes
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Cinderella. The day after the ball the Grand Duke tries the shoe on every girl. Not every girl in the town is a greedy liar. Taken from the perspective of an ordinary family in the town.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella.

Author's Note: This story is about a family who expects the arrival of the Grand Duke with the slipper.

* * *

Nameless Heroes

The Valley family went about their regular routine as always. Mr. Valley stood outside the house chopping logs with a dulling hatchet. Long beyond the house Gabriel and Marv tended to the crops in the family garden. They smiled for it appeared this autumn the harvest would bring in a plentiful bounty.

The woman of the house, Marie Valley was currently out in the town hoping to find a good sell on eggs and pick up another few loaves of bread for the next several meals. She was taking much longer than usual to return home. Mr. Valley did not worry himself with horrible thoughts for it was more than possible she met someone in town that had not heard the story of how she danced with the king in her youth.

Inside the house were the Valley daughters. Camille, the eldest of the two stood over a large pot boiling water. The cutting board held the chopped carrots, potatoes, and barely awaiting to steam in the boiling water. Camille was rather fair, with her easy-to-curl, golden locks and red lips, yet nowhere in comparison to some in the village. Last night came to no surprise to her that the prince barely bowed before dismissing her from his presence with his eyes. She considered herself lucky enough to even be allowed the invite. She found the earl's second oldest son to be far more handsome than the prince. He bowed to her asking her for a single dance while the prince busied himself with the strange, gorgeous woman in the sparkling, silver dress.

The younger of the two, Laurel, sat on a cushioned chair mending her brother's shirt. She barely said a word after witnessing what happened the previous night. She just happened to be old enough to attend the ball. She worked hard on her fluffy, yellow dress for two months waiting for the opportunity to wear it. She was hoping it could have been used at a party or Camille's wedding, everyone knowing she'd be the first of the two to find a husband. Laurel was noted in the town as being very plain. Her thin, brown hair hung to her shoulders and would not grow an inch longer. The strands were too thin to curl, her cheeks were extremely pale, and her lips held no color.

Her gown received many compliments from the other women and their mothers, but none to satisfy what happened later on. Camille walked gracefully up to the royal bachelor, wearing her green gown, supported by a make-shift hoopskirt, and her curls fastened in the back with a matching ribbon. She smiled and bowed to the prince only to receive the rejection he gave everyone thus far. Then it was Laurel's turn to meet him. She curtseyed low, extending her arms to show off the beauty of the dress she put such effort in. The prince bowed, his hand in front of his chest, he looked up, seeing her face for the first time. His eyes widened and his nose wrinkled along with his lips. It was only for a short second, but it was enough to send Laurel rushing back over to her family.

Camille watched as Laurel disappeared behind the pillar supporting a velvet curtain. She followed to see Laurel leaning against the structure. Camille touched her shoulder asking her what happened. Laurel looked up, her eyes moist, a tear falling to her nose. She shook her head, refusing to reveal her humiliation. Camille pried again releasing the pain from inside Laurel's heart of the prince's insult. Camille held Laurel close to her, rubbing her back and whispering assuring words in her ear. Soon Camille's tears dried. She wiped away the sticky ones from her plain face and forced a smile to ease her sister's troubles.

Mrs. Valley found her daughters and approached them with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Her plump frame drooped along with the extremely ruffled purple gown she insisted on wearing against her husband's wishes. She shook her head announcing in a hushed, loud voice that the prince lacked any common sense if he refused one of her beautiful daughters. Camille placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, assuring her it would not cause any long-term stress on the two of them.

It was then Camille looked behind her shoulder to find the son of the earl eyeing her with a shy smile. Camille bowed to him, he immediately taking her hand. He spoke that he saw how she comforted her sister and yearned for a wife who would show that same kind of compassion to his future children.

Camille now stood in the kitchen imagining the face of the fair man who spoke such kind words to her face. She touched her hair, imagining it was his strong hands. She smiled wondering of the next time she would see him, hoping it would be soon.

The kettle hissed. Camille removed the steel dish from the oven and placed it on a cool surface. She brought out six cups, stacking them all on plaster saucers. She began to hum a song as she put out the creamer then took the tray to the wood table. She returned to the boiling pot and poured the vegetables in. She continued her merry tune as she sliced the loaf into twelve even pieces, soon joining it with the tea.

"Must you be so bright in the morning?" asked Laurel not looking up from the sewing.

"I'm in a happy mood is all," Camille replied.

"Could you be happy elsewhere?" Laurel grumbled.

"You're not still upset about the prince's words, are you?"

Laurel slammed the shirt on her lap and glared at her sister. Camille bit her bottom lip and returned her attention to the lunch.

"He's nothing more than a spoiled heir," Camille responded, stirring the soup.

"A spoiled heir with no manners," Laurel added.

"Correct," said Camille. Laurel turned back to the eldest daughter who held the wooden spoon in her hand. "If he means so little in your eyes then you need not worry about the insults he gave. They are as lowly and insignificant as his character."

Laurel giggled, nearly dropping the garment.

Camille laughed along, reaching in the cabinet for the bowls.

Just then Mrs. Valley rushed in causing Camille to drop one of the bowls and it smashed into pieces. Camille apologized and bent down to clean it up.

"Never mind that, Millie!" Mrs. Valley shouted short of breath.

She fanned herself in the face, both her daughters rushing to her side. Mr. Valley ran inside wondering what the hurry was about. In his twenty-seven year marriage he had never seen his wife run that fast.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Laurel asked.

She waved her hands only releasing squeals from her mouth.

"Slow down, Marie," Mr. Valley said grabbing hold of his wife's shoulders.

Mrs. Valley took a deep breath. The two sons entered through the back entrance curious to what all the shouting in the town came from. While outside they heard the commotion coming from several neighboring homes. They were both sweating and their arms covered in dirt.

"Millie, Laurel, you two need to get dressed right away," Mrs. Valley said.

"What for?" Camille asked.

"Put on your green dress from last night," Mrs. Valley said. Camille eyed her father who shrugged. Mrs. Valley grabbed Camille's arm. "No! Second thought, not a good notion. He may recognize you."

"Who?" Camille asked.

"The Grand Duke," Mrs. Valley shouted with a laugh.

"The Grand Duke's coming to town?" Mr. Valley asked.

"Not just to town, here!" Mrs. Valley shouted, hopping.

The entire family erupted into chatter. There had been talk for months that he was seeking a new bride. Laurel twirled her fingers through her hair to get the least bit of volume. Marv and Gabriel smiled, side-hugging each other, both praying he'd fall for one of their sisters.

"Ick! This place is disgusting!" Mrs. Valley yelled taking a look around. "We have to get it cleaned before he gets here. Oh! He'll be here in about an hour."

Camille returned herself to the broken dish.

"Not you, darling," Mrs. Valley said taking hold of her daughter's hands. "You and Laurel have the most important task of all. You must make yourselves absolutely enchanting for his visit."

"Slow down, mother, you have yet to tell us the purpose of his visit," Gabriel said.

"The prince seeks the woman he danced with last night!" squealed Mrs. Valley.

The five of them stared at her with confused looks upon their faces.

Mrs. Valley giggled. "He never got her name. She left behind her shoe. The Grand Duke must try it on every girl. As soon as he finds her the prince will marry her. One of you could be wed to the prince!"

Camille and Laurel exchanged glances. Mr. Valley noticed the uneasy expressions shared by them both. He let out a sigh and cleared his voice.

"Darling, don't you think…" Mr. Valley began.

"I do not!" Mrs. Valley said putting her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"I will have no part in it," Camille said crossing her arms.

"You most certainly will!" ordered Mrs. Valley.

"If he wants her he can have her. The way he treated Laurel and myself, I will not so much as give him a second glance."

Mrs. Valley found herself stuttering with her arms outstretched in front of her.

"Millie has spoken," Mr. Valley said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Besides Millie will most likely be married to that earl's son," Gabriel said.

Camille's face reddened at the mention of that man.

"This is a lucky opportunity," Mrs. Valley said, her voice cracking.

"I'll do it," Laurel said. Camille glared at her sister. "I'll do it. Wouldn't it be perfect if I fit the shoe and he was stuck to be married to me? I'd rub it in his face every day of his life."

The two boys laughed and hugged their sister.

Laurel retired to her room to begin the transformation of herself into that of a lady worthy to be in the presence of such nobility as the Grand Duke. Camille followed after her.

She walked into the room they shared to find Laurel puffing her face with powder. Once finished she went straight to her closet and pulled out the same yellow dress she wore last night. She smirked knowing the prince would remember that gown. She told herself to do whatever means necessary to get the shoe to fit.

"Laurel," Camille said leaning against the door.

Laurel beckoned Camille over to help her with her dress. Camille complied.

"Laurel, think of what you're doing," reminded Camille.

Laurel huffed. "After what he did. This is the perfect revenge."

"What would God say about your wrath?" Camille asked.

Laurel sighed, "It's wrong."

Camille nodded, tying the back of her sister's dress.

Laurel turned around, frowning with drooping eyes. "It's only fair. He…"

"…Is a spoiled heir with no manners," Camille said with a nod.

Laurel let out an angry sigh. "I want to see his shocked face when I'm presented to him as his bride. It'll be worth it."

"You're sacrificing yourself out of petty revenge."

"As I said, it'll be worth it."

Camille looked into the mirror to see her sister's creepy grin. She looked up at the ceiliing then closed her eyes trying to think of something. She remembered the story of a young girl who was cheated out of a happy ending because of another's selfishness. Camille didn't want to admit the comparison between her and Laurel, but she knew Laurel would dread every second of her future with the prince.

"You don't love him," Camille said.

"No one does," Laurel replied. "They all want to marry him for his status. I'm above that. I just want to see him hurt. The way he hurt me."

"Wouldn't that bring you to his level?"

Laurel sneered at her sister.

"It would," Camille replied.

Laurel growled, smacking her lips.

"Just think. There's a girl out there today who will have her greatest dream come true," Camille said. "You don't want to steal that from her, do you? Just because of revenge?"

Laurel looked down at the floor. She glanced into the mirror noticing herself for the first time. She smiled. Perhaps she was not as plain and ordinary as everyone assumed her to be. She touched the glass then her own face.

Camille rested her chin on Laurel's shoulder. She looked into the mirror enjoying one of the last times they would have together. Soon she would leave Laurel to be the only daughter in the house until her true love came to rescue her.

Laurel turned around and faced her sister, "I still want to wear the dress."

Camille smiled and returned to dressing Laurel.

Mrs. Valley had the men cleaning up the house while she hurried to fix the soup to have it ready for when he arrived. She made the three of them wash their faces, necks, and hands if they wanted to greet the royalty themselves. They complied, not wanting to cross the danger known as Marie Valley.

The carriage stopped outside the house. Mrs. Valley squealed with excitement as the trumpet announced the highness' presence.

Mrs. Valley bowed deeply upon opening the door. She invited him in with a glowing smile on her face. The men each shook hands with the Grand Duke and stood back to allow him to make himself comfortable in their home. He sat himself down, reading the proclamation. In the midst the two daughters made their way into the room.

The man carrying the slipper smiled at them, revealing the shoe upon his cue. The Grand Duke and his servant looked at each other in shock to see the girls of thes house not ready to pounce for the first time that day.

"Who will try it on first?" the servant asked.

"Neither of us," Camille replied.

Mrs. Valley's eyes widened. The Grand Duke gasped and the servant almost dropped the shoe.

"Neither of us danced with the prince last night," Camille continued.

"It would be dishonest for us to pretend," Laurel added.

"And it be worse to lie than marry the prince under a false identity," Camille said smiling.

"No matter what," Laurel said. She looked at her sister who nodded at her with a smile.

The Grand Duke stood, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," Mr. Valley said trying to hold back a smile.

"No," the Grand Duke said putting out his hand. "I must commend you, and your daughters, for such high integrity. Never in all my years have I seen someone willing to put the truth before their own gain. This house will be blessed." He instructed the servant to follow him back out to the coach. "So will their futures."

"Will you stay for lunch, your grace?" Mr. Valley asked.

"No, Sir, I have many more houses to attend to," he answered. "And I doubt any of them will have as great character as those in this one."

The Grand Duke shook hands with all the men in the Valley house, bid them a fond farewell, then returned to the carriage.

"You're not angry are you, Father?" Laurel asked.

Mr. Valley grinned and shook his head. He embraced both his daughters at the same time and let out a hearty laugh.

"If anything, I'm more proud of the two of you now than I could ever be if you married into the highest, respected families," he said.

Camille and Laurel hugged each other.

"Thank you," Laurel whispered to Camille. "If not for you I'da made a terrible mistake."

"So, are we going to eat anytime soon?" Marv asked.

"Yeah, we been working away all morning," Gabriel added.

The family laughed then all sat down to enjoy a good lunch.


End file.
